tractorsfandomcom-20200215-history
King Long
King Long (Simplified Chinese: 金龙客车; Pinyin: Jīnlóng kèchē) (King Long United Automotive Industry Co., Ltd) is a bus production company in Xiamen, Fujian province, People's Republic of China. It was founded in December 1988. 13% of the company is owned by Fujian Motors Group. It is part of the Xiamen King Long Motor Group History The company was established in 1988. King Long United Automotive Industry Co., Ltd. is one of the joint ventures with the longest history in coach manufacturing industry. The company is now jointly owned by Xiamen Automotive Industry Corporation, Xiamen State-owned Assets Investment Co., Ltd and San Yang Industry Co., Ltd. from Taiwan, with the share proportion of each holder being 50%, 25% and 25% respectively. The King Long Group (Chinese:厦门金龙汽车集团) owns three subsidiaries now: King Long United Automotive Industry Co., Ltd, Xiamen Golden Dragon Bus Co., Ltd., and the Higer Bus Co. Ltd.. The group's products are under the name of "King Long", "Golden Dragon" and "Higer" respectively. In 2009, King Long began developing sedans, SUVs and vans to manufacture in addition to the bus range.http://www.chinacarforums.com/forum/showthread.php?t=12042 Manufacturing facilities The King Long facilities cover a total area of 200,000 square meters with over 1800 employees, of which 400 are technical engineers, 30 are postgraduates, who play a key role in different sections such as R&D, IT, production management, quality control, finance, sales and after-sales service of the company. Business King Long has been maintained a close cooperation with a wide range of internationally well-known parts suppliers, including German companies MAN and ZF, American companies Cummins, Dana and Neway, French company Telma, and Japanese companies Nissan, Hino, and Mitsubishi. As a result of such cooperation, "King Long" has established itself as the ? of top grade coaches. King Long currently offers 5 series of products, which are subdivided into 50-plus categories, covering various buses and coaches (6-13m), and winning popularity among tourism, passenger transport and city bus market. Additionally, King Long products are sold to overseas markets including India, Bulgaria, Singapore, Philippines, Saudi Arabia, Iraq, Lebanon, Syria, Malta, United State, Argentina, Barbados, Hong Kong and Macau. King Long product also became the designated coach that served such significant national/international conferences and events as the National People's Congress, the Chinese People's Political Consultative Conference, Universiade, APEC, World Association of Chinese Entrepreneurs, CIFIT, etc. The Company passed ISO 9001-2000 quality certification in 2002, and "CCC Certification" in February 2003, making itself one of the first CCC-certified Chinese coach enterprises. The Company also passed VCA certification, winning the passport to European market. BAAB evaluated the Company as the "Bus Builder of the Year" in 2003, and the tourism coach series as the "Tourism Coach of the Year" in 2004. Driven by the tenet of "making world-class coach in China", King Long not only leads the efforts of the whole Chinese coach industry in upgrading technology of domestic brands, but brings the enjoyment of high-grade coaches more affordable to ordinary Chinese people as well. Therefore, Economic Daily published an article entitled "National Coach Made by King Long" in the front page, proclaiming King Long coach as the "national coach". In June 2004, with the brand value of RMB4.908 billion yuan, "King Long Coach" was listed as one of China's 500 Most Valuable Brands released by World Brand Lab. In August of the same year, "King Long Coach" was evaluated as a "Famous Chinese Brand", becoming one of the most valuable brands in China’s coach manufacturing industry. Products Vans *King Long Ambulance *King Long Cargo Van *King Long Forest Fire Van *King Long Jockey (van)(King Long Saima) (similar to Mercedes-Benz Sprinter) *King Long Mini Van *King Long Police Van *King Long Postal Van Coaches *King Long XML6118G *King Long XMQ6101Y *King Long XMQ6111Y *King Long XMQ6116Y *King Long XMQ6117Y *King Long XMQ6120P *King Long XMQ6122 - 12 m coach *King Long XMQ6126 *King Long XMQ6126Y (Used in the Philippines by Victory Liner as Deluxe Bus) *King Long XMQ6127 - 12 m coach (Used in the Philippines by GV Florida Transport as Super Deluxe Bus) *King Long XMQ6127Y *King Long XMQ6128Y *King Long XMQ6129P *King Long XMQ6129P8 *King Long XMQ6129Y *King Long XMQ6129Y2 *King Long XMQ6130Y *King Long XMQ6140P *King Long XMQ6140Y *King Long XMQ6140Y8 *King Long XMQ6606 *King Long XMQ6608 *King Long XMQ6660 *King Long XMQ6752 *King Long XMQ6798Y *King Long XMQ6800Y *King Long XMQ6802Y *King Long XMQ6858Y *King Long XMQ6859Y *King Long XMQ6886Y *King Long XMQ6895Y *King Long XMQ6898Y *King Long XMQ6900Y *King Long XMQ6930K *King Long XMQ6960Y *King Long XMQ6996Y School bus *King Long XMQ6100ASN *King Long XMQ6660ASD *King Long XMQ6660XC *King Long XMQ6730ASD *King Long XMQ6802ASD *King Long XMQ6900BSD *King Long XMQ6998ASD Transit bus *King Long XMQ6105G *King Long XMQ6106G *King Long XMQ6106AGHEV1 *King Long XMQ6110GS *King Long XMQ6111GS *King Long XMQ6116G *King Long XMQ6119G *King Long XMQ6121G *King Long XMQ6127AGBEV3 *King Long XMQ6127G *King Long XMQ6127GH1 *King Long XMQ6127GH5 *King Long XMQ6127GHEV4 *King Long XMQ6127J *King Long XMQ6140ABD *King Long XMQ6141G *King Long XMQ6180G *King Long XMQ6180G1 *King Long XMQ6180GK *King Long XMQ6181G *King Long XMQ6770AGD3 *King Long XMQ6800G *King Long XMQ6801G *King Long XMQ6840G *King Long XMQ6840G2 *King Long XMQ6841G *King Long XMQ6850G *King Long XMQ6891G *King Long XMQ6891G1 *King Long XMQ6892G *King Long XMQ6900G *King Long XMQ6901G *King Long XMQ6925G *King Long XMQ6930G City Bus *King Long XMQ6120 Other *King Long Airport Bus 6139B *King Long XMQ6886 - 9 m Midibus References * King Long Website External links * King Long website * King Long Motor Group website * King Long van website * King Long New Zealand website * King Long UK website * King Long Australia website Category:Bus manufacturers of China Category:Motor vehicle manufacturers of China Category:Companies founded in 1988 Category:Companies of China Category:King Long Category:Fujian Motors Category:Companies based in Fujian